


Haechan Centric (request box open)

by hyukaslostdolphin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Multi, Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukaslostdolphin/pseuds/hyukaslostdolphin
Summary: this is just a bunch of haechan centric storiescomments what you want and ill write it :3
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-Centric - Relationship, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Qian Kun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 44
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy it

I'll be updating as soon as so please give as many requests as you want  
this will be a haechan centric book  
so give any sotry ideas/requests you have and ill write it  
have a good day:3


	2. |I|Just|Wanted|To|Help|{Part 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first request and first story im ever writing i hope you like it :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I need is on the ground

Who am I?  
Lee Donghyuck.  
Haechan  
Full sun  
I'm the vocalist and maknae of Nct 127  
I'm The mood maker  
I'm their energy  
I keep them awake when their tired and giving up  
I comfort them when they're stressed and troubled  
And What do I get in return?

'Haechan-ah Shut up already you're being too loud and this practice is already stressing out i don't need you making things worse'  
'Lee Donghyuck, Get it right, you're keeping back the whole team'  
'Don't be childish, stop fooling around'  
'Brat'  
'Devils Child'  
Don't hug me'  
'Don't touch me'  
'Stop acting cute you look annoying'  
'Practice more'  
'We're all tired not just you'

But it's okay, I know my hyungs are tired, so I promise I'll give them less trouble.

'Haechan-ah, Wake up we're already late for practice, We don't need you extending it' Johnny Hyung shouted as he made his way out the shower  
'Huh what time is it' I mumbled  
I looked over to my clock and widened my eyes  
'6:30!!?' I thought 'Why didn't I wake up to my alarm' I thought as I ran to the shower  
.  
,  
.  
,  
.  
,  
.  
,  
'HAECHAN-AH HURRY UP' Taeyong Hyung shouted from downstairs  
I checked the time to see how late it was  
'7:30?!" I Panicked and hurriedly threw on my shirt, grabbed my phone, and ran downstairs to see an annoyed doyoung and angry yuta waiting for me  
'Hurry up Haechan-ah, We're late.' Yuta Hyung said coldly as he left the dorms to enter the car  
'Haechan-ah do better' Doyoung tsked and walked away not long after Yuta Hyung  
I felt guilty, I really held back the group and I don't even add anything to it.  
I'm not talented at singing like Taeil, Jaehyun, and Doyoung Hyung  
I'm not as funny as Jungwoo and Johnny Hyung  
I'm not good at rapping like Mark  
I'm not nearly as good at dancing as Yuta and Taeyong Hyung  
I guess I really am the annoying maknae I thought as I entered the car only to see annoyed and angry members glaring at me.  
I sighed and sat down as I thought staying silent would be the best for now  
'annoying brat, can't even apologize for being late' Manager Hyung whispered  
,  
.  
,  
.  
,  
.  
,  
.  
,  
.  
,

"Haechan-ah, Stop Fooling around and get back to positions Taeyong hyung called out  
'Sorry Hyung, Coming now' i shouted from my position on the floor  
.  
,  
.  
,  
'Haechan-ah Stop fooling around and get the choreo right' Yuta Hyung shouted  
'Hey, Hyung give him a break he's tired' Jungwoo Hyung defended me  
'SO WHAT HYUNG! WE'RE ALL TIRED! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S HOLDING US BACK IF YOU KNEW ALL YOU WANTED TO DO WAS FOOL AROUND WHY BOTHER WASTING YOUR TIME TO BE AN IDOL!' Mark shouted back  
The Practice Room was in complete silence  
'Mark has a point, Jungwoo-ah' Taeil Hyung Muttered  
'You can't keep sticking up for him just because he's the youngest' Jaehyun Hyung said  
'I'm no- You know what let's just get back to the choreo Jungwoo Hyung said frustrated  
'You ready Haechan-ah?;  
'Haechan-ah you still there?'  
I shook my head still trying to get the words My best friend shouted out my head  
'Y-yea Hyung I'm ready! I promise to be better this time LETS GET ITTTTTT!' I shouted trying not to feel hurt  
.  
,  
.  
,  
.  
But deep down i thought Am I really that much of a nuisance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :3


End file.
